The Twilight Group
YOU ARE NOT ALOWED TO EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! ' The Twilight Group '''is made up of 7 kids. Klarity (Leader) 'Klarity '''should not be confused with '''Klarity (AI) '''since '''Klarity (AI) ' takes place in a different universe then Klarity 'dose. ”I have the best name!” Klarity when she finds a name for the group. Klarity is 13 years old. She is a big fan of My Little Pony like her mother Madeling. And has a love for animals. She lost her dad to her mother when he tried to kill her. And been living as a only child for her whole life. The only other part of her family is her cat Echosong and her mother's sister, Lavender and Lavender's kids, Alex and Tom. Klarity's mom is really rich like her BFF Kathy, and Klarity's BFF Cassidy. Klarity has the odd ability to have prothetic dreams like the leaders and Medicine Cats in her favourite book series WarriorCats. She discovered this when she was 5 years old. This ability is great for being the leader of the Twilight Group, she also discovered that she can make magical potions. She can also speak French and English but she has a American accent in her French, witch is not a bad thing since you only notice it unless you pay attention, '''Maddie's American accent is worse so Klarity doesn't feel bad. Klarity likes wearing a shirt with a cat on it and a K in the middle and leggings with sparkles on them. She also likes wearing pig tails with a cat ear headband. And big round glasses with sparkles and what looks like eye lashes attached to them. She is bitter sweet at times, and dosent want people to think she is scared of things (through really she is scared of hight and is cluster phobic and dose not like when people physically fight each other.) She is also rather violent, and is not the strongest person. She also dose not have a crush on anybody because she thinks what happened to her mother would happen to her too. So she never gets that close to others. Jack (Deputy) "Why do you have to be so rude?" Jack with Klarity. Jack is the deputy of the Twilight Group. He is the brother of Dave a other member of the Twilight Group. Jack is the son of Trixie and Tyler. He is the same age as Klarity, 13. He is loyal and nice and is extremely over protective of his younger brother Dave. Jack likes wearing extremely random stuff that no one understands and has one missing tooth from a fight he "accidentally" got himself in too. He has no crush because he finds that it can get in the way of other important things. Dave "NONONONONO!" Dave when he is stressing. Dave is the son of Trixie and Tyler and the brother of the group deputy Jack. He is 12 years old and he is African-American like his farther. Dave is extremely sensitive to horror and violence. He wants the world to be peaceful, happy like Equstria from Klarity's favourite show. And he is also very kind and giving. And loves animales more the people. He likes wearing extremely fancy stuff and has a crush on Cassidy a member of the Twilight Group. Cassidy "Why of course I have a crush on you, why do you think I gave you all that pretty stuff at your B-Day" Cassie to Dave. Cassidy is the daughter of Kathy and Mika she also has a baby sister named Amy. She is 13 years old and is BFFs with Klarity. Cassidy is really smart and is nice and funny. She loves dogs and has one of her own. Her family is extremely rich. She has a crush on Dave and it makes her happy to know that Dave has a crush on her too! Cassie likes wearing a crop top with a white shirt under it and skinny jeans. She has a high pony tale and likes wearing a big bow with it. She also wears glasses like Klarity. Her friends like calling her Cassie or Cass. Crystal "Thier dead they're all dead." Crystal about her parents. Crystal lost her mom and dad to a car crash the same way Maddie did and now lives with her ant and uncle who have no kids of their own. They love her and will not let anything happen to her. Her uncle has to go away a lot so she hangs out mostly with her ant. Crystal is 13 years old. Crystal is nice and dose not want others to fight over her so she has no crush on anybody and no one has a crush on her ether. She is religious. She likes wearing a skirt with a T-shirt with a heart on it and has a gold cuff on her left arm to show that her left hand is her best hand. She wears her hair down and likes having hair dye on the tips. Her hair dye is white because white is her favourite colour. Sam "Brahahahahah!" Sam doing her evil laugh. '' Sam is the daughter of May and Collin. She is 13 years old and is a only child like Klarity. Sam is bubbly, sweet and likes everyone (except if they try to bully her or her friends). She has a crush on her class mate named Mac. She likes playing video games. Sam likes wearing a dress with a big bow on it. She wears high heals to make herself look taller then she really is. She likes to sing and has a beautiful singing voice. Giulia ''"Oh yay!" Giulia at Klarity's first Twilight Meeting. Giulia is the daughter of Lizzy and Bobby. Lizzy and Bobby on the other hand are broking up. So one week Giulia is with her mother Lizzy and the other week she is with her farther Bobby. Giulia is 13 years old. She has a older brother named Logan. Giulia is nice and sometimes really insane (not in the bad way) and has no crush on anyone. She is also very kiddish and loves unicorns and bunnies. Giulia likes wearing a T-shirt with a big bow at the top of it and shorts with rainbow sparkles on them. She also wears a bun in her hair. Klarity likes calling her the Pinkie Pie of the group because Giulia reminds Klarity a bit of Pinkie. History Klarity started the group when they were 5 and Dave was 4 years old after she had a dream from her dead ancestor that now lives in StarClan (Klarity likes calling it StarClan through she knows it is actually not called that.) They all go to the same school. And have a meeting day every Friday and Saturday. Witch means they have a sleep over together...sometimes... Category:Fantasy Category:Twilight Group